


coincidence

by daydream_jikook



Category: Bangtan, bts, jikook - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_jikook/pseuds/daydream_jikook
Summary: jungkook underwent a heart surgery for his so called "birth defect". 10 mins into the procedure, his vital signs were dropping and in due time, his condition became hopeless. none of the medications and techniques worked for his system except, when doctor park jimin held his hand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ha idk whats gonna be the outcome of his but its gonna be light with maybe just a hint of smut pls let me know if i should continue this or not xx

"His vital signs are failing doctor!" the anaesthesiologist was freaking out the moment the 3rd pack of blood was transfused to Jungkook. 

"What could have gone wrong? Has the body rejected the heart this early?" Doctor Jimin was confused as to what little thing have they missed. This patient was cleared for all the possible tests he could perform but the sudden change in status was not what they were hoping for. 

"I think you have to manually make the heart contract, Doc Park" Assistant Doctor Hoseok quickly responded while wiping the excess blood gushing out from the little vessels surrounding the hallow organ. 

Of all the muscles in the human body, only cardiac muscles and neuorons dont regenetate; was all he could think of the moment he realized he needed morw neurons to think of this current situation. 

"Doc Park, we've tried all the medications, and emergency drugs that we could have here. But its no use, its really hopeless." Jimin felt like his heart wasnt in the exact place as well. He had to manually pump the heart. "Fine. I'll do it." Jimin careful placed his gloved fingers under the base of the heart, and slowly, started closing and opening his hands in a steady pace, making sure to match the beat with his own beating heart, he continously followed the rhythm until minutes passed, it was taking too long. 

"Doc, the vital signs are still not stabilizing." He looked over to the cardiac monitor. This patient was hopeless. He could feel his fingers getting tired at the continous motion. He was the only one incharge for what he was doing. No one else in the operating theatre could take over his place and pump this patient's heart. He felt sad, suddenly weak. In just a few moments, he was gonna give up. It was yet another day of his incompetency where he risked the life of yet another patient. Surely, this patient didnt mean anything to him, but he felt a pang of guilt inside his body. "There's really nothing I can do for you, Jungkook." he whispered quietly and almost gave up, the moment he reached out to hold the patient's hand. 

His hands were cold and pale, he was wearing gloves but the coldness radiated. He was as good as dead. "I hope you've lived a happy and unregretful life." Jimin let go of Jungkook's heart, finally and just looked down. There really was nothing he could do. In the first place, he felt like he didnt belong here after all. This was all too much for him. 

Suddenly the cardiac monitor started beeping again. 2 beeps, 3 beeps, 4 beeps... he looked at Jungkook's heart, it was slowly contracting by itself, getting stronger and stronger. 

"Doc, what just happened?" Hoseok's eyes widdened. "What kind of witchcraft is this?" he looked at all the nurses and the people around them, and then at Jimin. "So, are you two just going to chat right there and not close his chest?" the anesthesiologist exclaimed, bringing them back to reality that didnt feel like a reality. Jimin was confused as heck to what he did that made the patient this way. 

Jungkook's heart was beating again.


	2. patient history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook was an "accidental" baby so to speak, his mother did not want this pregnancy at all after having a had a relaitonship with his toxic and abuser father. jungkook have felt only hatred for his dad his whole life; his mom wasnt helping at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhm this part consists mainly of jungkook's situation and how he acquired such a disease;   
> p.s this type of condition is real but i made some parts fictional (the fact that he was able to survive up to adulthood when in reality, you get months or the least, weeks of survival)   
> p.s.s i love constructive criticism so pls leave something below hehe :)

"Please state your complete name." a nurse across of Jungkook uttered when he sat down for his monthly check up. His life consisted of this: doctor's appointments, maintenance medications, a body that gets tired in less than 5 seconds, practically a dreaded life. He didn't want any of this, so to speak, he had his overly careless mother to blame and his stupid father who couldn't even dare to at least give his presence for his son. 

"Jeon Jungkook." he bluntly replied. He hated his name, he hated his last name all the more. He felt like he didn't deserve to exist the moment he found out about his condition. His childhood years were tough. He didn't have any friends. He practically lived with his grandmother, and would sometimes have visits from his bothersome mother. That woman was a crack addict, she did all the vices she could think of the moment she knew Jungkook happened. Jungkook ceased to care one bit. What's the purpose of his life here on earth after all?

Jungkook was ushered into a room by the nurse. His private doctor was waiting for him behind a desk. "Ahhhhh Jungkookie. How are you?" a large and overly obese man came into the view when Jungkook looked up. "Hey doc, never been better." Jungkook replied after he bowed deeply. "How's your heart, Kook?" Doctor Bang got up and obtained his stethoscope that hung from around his neck. "Shall I?" he placed the diaphragm over the apex of Jungkook's heart. He took a few seconds to listen and after a while, gave the earpiece to Jungkook for him to listen. 

As always. 

Lub dub dub ...... Lub dub dub ....... Lub dub dub ....

No progression from all the other times he heard it. Anyway, what's so new with a broken heart? Heck, he had holes in his heart. 

"I think, we should do the transplant, Kook. I've found a donor." Jungkook's eyes widened at what he just heard. "A heart donor? For real? From what? A pig?" he slightly smirked and looked away. "No, Kook. An actual beating heart from a person." Doctor Bang placed a folder on top of his desk; files from the heart donor. "Who in the world would ever sacrifice their heart for me, Doc? It's unbelievable." Jungkook immediately reached for the folder and quickly scanned the contents. "Although, I do not guarantee you full survival for this, Kook. I mean we would still run some tests to see if you're qualified for the surgery though." Doctor Bang knew how clearly distracted Jungkook was, for the first time, he could see hopefulness from the child. "Well, I'm already too sick anyway, so other than that, why not right?" I mean what could go wrong?" was the only thing he could reply, which later then led him to into signing a contract for his operation. 

Of course, Doctor Bang reassured him that this procedure was not gonna be 100%. But, in his mind, at least he had done something. He didn't have any family to come back to afterwards, so he wasn't afraid of dying.


	3. chapter 3 - awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave smn nice thanks :)

Jungkook woke up to the sound of a constant beep. A bright light was all he could see the moment he opened his eyes. He adjusted his eyelids so he could control his brightness, and his vision came back. 

He was still in the hospital. 

He didn't clearly know what happened. The last time he was aware of his surroundings was the moment his doctor introduced himself to him after he was given the sedatives. "Mr. Jeon, I'm Doctor Park Jimin-----" was the only thing he could remember before his vision black. 

He felt his pulse. He always did this as a sort of confirmation that he was still alive. He turned his head to the side and quietly observed his ECG tracing from the cardiac monitor. He also knew how to read stuff like this. For the first time, the beeps were normal. He usually gets a few silent moments after the next beat of his heart. But this time, it was a continuous pace. 

His wondering was interrupted, the moment a knock came from his door. It slowly opened afterwards and in goes the nurse, bringing a clip board and immediately went to his side to check on his fluids. "Good morning, Sir Jeon." the nurse bowed and greated him cheerfully. She was quite familiar. As expected, Jungkook knew the familiar faces in this hospital, as he's much more of a veteran here. "Uh, good morning? Uhm what happened?" Jungkook tried to sit up but the nurse instantly haulted his movement. "Please, rest sir. And lay down flat on the bed only. Your scar hasnt fully recovered yet from your surgery. It has only been a week, so just let me do the work for you okay?" the nurse carefully tucked him back into his bed and Jungkook gave a small nod. The nurse proceeded again to check on his incision site. "May I?" the nurse asked as she carefully peaked inside Jungkook's gown. "Uh- can you at least explain to me what happened?" Jungkook avoided eye contact, clearly feeling awkward with the procedure. "Uhm I'm not in the position to be telling you that, sir. Perhaps your Doctor will visit you within today." the nurse said after checking Jungkook's wound. 

After the nurse left Jungkook tried to look at his scar. For the first time, he would get to look at the extend of his surgery. He was starting to remove the dressing on his wound when he heard another knock on the door. This time, the door flung open and a tall man with broad muscles and a white coat came into the view. This guy was still wearing his surgical mask, clearly still fresh from doing another surgery. He was quite unfamiliar to Jungkook. "Kook-ah, good morning." the doctor swiftly walked towards Jungkook's oxygen source and adjusted the meter. "Can you breathe on your own know? Lets try with a lower flow so you can exercise your lungs, dont you think?" the doctor was standing beside his bed now. "Oh btw, Doctor Jin." he reached out his hand, and took it back right away "Ahhh you cant exert much effort right, I kinda forgot. No offense though." Doctor Jin was clearly unfocused while he wrote stuff down on his clipboard. "No offence taken Doc, kinda used to it already." Jungkook heartlessly said and looked away. "Well, from now on you should start, caring more you see, it is a miracle what happened to you on your surgery. I personally want to congratulate you for your strength and resiliency, Kook" Doctor Jin started to clap slowly. "Uh its you who I should thank right? I dont know what happened though, the nurse said you'd explain it to me." Jungkook eyed the man, now clearly focused and willing to learn. "Oh, I'm sorry if you got the wrong point, but it wasnt me who performed the surgery." Doctor Jin was now starting to inspect Jungkook's site and proceeded into listening to his heart. "Ahhh, the human heart really works wonders right? Actually you almost died in the middle of surgery but one thing unexpectedly happened." Jungkook's eyes grew big. "What? I did? How am I still alive?" Jungkook was clearly on edge now, this didnt make sense at all. He needed his answers right now. 

"Doctor Park held your hand."


	4. first impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook somewhat fully wakes up, still confused at what happened. doc jin wants to investigate on his condition but jungkook is indecisive so he let jimin do it and boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE im sorry if i updated this for so long, school has been a pain in the ass, i seriously need to learn how to manage my time :((( but anyways, i wont cut this au short and end it without justifying the title [i guarantee you; its more than just that title] enjoy this update xo

Doctor Park held your hand. 

The name seemed familiar but he quite couldn’t put the pieces of the puzzle together. His head was still throbbing from his current condition and an additional headache was not what he wanted. 

“I know it doesn’t seem real to you, but I’m for sure shocked as much as you are.” Doctor Jin was now looking intently into his eyes, with a sad expression. “And is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jungkook looked down, suddenly unsure of his current condition. “Oh of course it’s good, your heart’s recovering pretty well, and much faster now than most people with a transplant experience.” Doctor Jin reassured him, sounding so sure as if the situation itself is a natural phenomenon when in fact, it’s so far the lines of that. Jungkook didn’t know what to feel. Surely, he was happy that he was alive, but for what reason? When all else failed, he was actually ready to give up his life. 

“If I were you, I wouldn’t worry about it. If you want, we can conduct further examinations and investigations to what happened.” Jungkook felt a faint pain the base of his heart. “I think that’s enough for now, Doc.” Jungkook tried to slowly lie down, until everything went black. 

X 

Doctor Park held your hand. 

Doctor Park held your hand.

Doctor Park held your hand. 

“Who the fuck is Doctor Park?” Jungkook jolted up into a sitting position. It made his chest hurt a little. “And who are you to curse at me at this time of the day?” An unfamiliar voice welcomed him, from his right. He quickly turned his head to the side. A small man wearing a white coat, candy colored hair, sitting on a stool came to his view. 

Doctor Jimin seemed uninterested that he had to deal with another one of his patients. He always came across with teenagers and Jungkook’s case did not really appeal to him that much until that moment he performed the transplant. He didn’t know why the situation happened. All the more didn’t think that his hands had a magic power of healing nearly dying people. He had a lot of questions too but he always followed the rule on professionalism. 

“I think we haven’t officially met. I mean, yeah, we did but you were incoherent so I’m Doctor Jimin.” Jimin reached his hand out to Jungkook but took it back after a few seconds. 

He’s one of those people. 

“I’m sorry, no offense. How are you? Jimin tried to lean forward and place his arms on both his knees. He’s a show off. “ It still hurts when I exert effort but overall, I’m glad I’m alive.” Jungkook looked down, suddenly realizing his dream. “I’m glad you’re alive too.” to which Jimin let out a cough. “Uh-I mean, lets keep it professional okay? I’m well aware people already told you how the surgery went?” Jimin scooted closer, giving Jungkook a clearer view of his face. Plump lips. Bright eyes. Milky skin. Jungkook shifted, trying to remove the useless thoughts he had. “Uh-yeah. I don’t know why it happened, either. I was asleep.” God damn it, Kook. Snap out of it. “Uh yeah, you don’t say?” Jimin raised his right eyebrow and gave Jungkook a smug look. “Well, I’m not actually here to talk about that. Doc Jin asked me if you wanted to investigate on this case? He wants me to work on it with you since I’m the one who operated on you,” Jimin stood up, pacing the room. “You want to investigate on me? For what purposes?” Jungkook looked at Jimin. Flowing the man wherever he goes. “Uh, for you own benefit? Wouldn’t you wanna know why we clicked? Nobody heals just by holding someone else’s hand. Physiologically of course.” He was right. A part of Jungkook wanted to know also what happened exactly but a part of him knew they’d just use him for personal gain. “So, you’re telling me, you want me to be a form of research for you and your colleagues?” Jimin suddenly stopped. “It’s not a form of research or any social experiment, Kook. You’ll be discharged in a few months so at least, we’re making the best out of your stay here you know. Ignorance is bliss but it could also give you greater consequences.” Doctor Jimin looked at him intently. As if putting Jungkook in a trance, as if this witch radiated some energy only by merely looking at him. Fairy tales and witchcraft didn’t exist. But this man could draw spells greater than any living wizard there is. 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” And to that, Jimin, smiled so bright Jungkook felt like his stitches healed faster. How romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets help each other out alright? let me know your feedbacks and your thoughts so far!!!  
> next update: monday night


End file.
